1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of advertising, and more particularly to a process for a display screen of a cellular telephone to be used as a medium for a digital advertising system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, cellular telephones are used widely and spreading remarkably well among younger generations, business people and elders. There are two wireless telephone systems: analog and digital. A digital system has been becoming dominant over the analog system due to superiority of signal clarity. Quite recently, a network function was added to wireless telephones, and many people now use the Internet through wireless telephones. The current wireless telephone explained above has a liquid crystal display screen, but it is able to display only limited information, such as a caller's telephone number and retrieved information (e-mail) by users. The cellular telephone technologies are advanced in Japan, for example, bigger display screen and able to display colored images. The current wireless telephone technologies only allow conversations and limited information exchange. Furthermore, it is not possible to transfer broader ranges of information to certain people, such as an emergency notification to an affected geographic area.
Our invention was created to solve the problems mentioned above and to an object to provide a digital advertising method through a display screen of a cellular telephone, which is able to obtain various kinds of information, such as advertiser information and emergency notification without changing the conventional functions and software.